What Coud've Been
by Kimmers
Summary: What happened if Jason did confees to killing AJ


What Could've Been

By: Kimmers

Email: I don't own General Hospital or Any of its Charters...

Rating PG

Pairings: jasam

Spoilers This is set when Sonny Confessed, What If it had been Jason that Confessed to a crime he didn't commit, Would Sam let him back into her heart.

Part One

Sam walked into the interview room she stood against the closed door; she looked at Jason who sat chained to the table. She hated that this was happening, "why would you do this, Why would you give up everything we have to confess to a crime you didn't commit?"

"Sam leave I killed AJ and I need to take Reasonability for that."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, "Jason there is something more going on here, something that you're not telling me please tell me what happened?"

Jason looked towards the door then turned back to Sam, He didn't say anything.

Sam looked into Jason's eyes and saw the flicker of regret, She sighed even without the words she knew who he was protecting without a doubt, "One more thing before I go there is something you should know, By confessing to this crime by taking responsibly for this will put you in prison, Will take you away from your own Childs life."

Jason sat there in shock starring at Sam scared that this was true that Sam was pregnant, "Are you sure?"

"I took a test yesterday and then went to see Dr. Meadows who confirmed it i was going to tell you when I woke up but you were leaving, "She gripped the handle on the door, "Once again Jason I and now our baby come second to everyone else in your life and I can't live with that anymore, I can't be second."

Sam walked out the door and slammed it behind her knowing that she couldn't stay in that room any longer, Or she would burst into tears. She slid to the ground; Elizabeth walked up to Sam and wrapped her arms around Sam, Letting Sam cry into her arms.

Emily walked downstairs after Sam had feel asleep she noticed both her mother and Elizabeth as they sat on the sofa," She's asleep now, she cried herself to sleep."

"Why would Jason do this, why would he give up his life with Sam and there happiness to confess to something that he didn't do?" Elizabeth asked.

Monica faced both girls, "To protect Michael I saw him in AJ's room the night AJ was killed."

Emily covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my god poor Michael and poor Sam."

"I heard her repeat over and over again that she was sick and tired of coming second, I guess that's what she meant about coming second," Elizabeth said.

"I wonder what she's going to do now, her last pregnancy made things hard on her she's going to need love and support," Emily replied.

Monica wiped her eyes, "And from us she will get that, we all know that Jason did this for a reason to protect Michael and we need to give Sam the love and support that she needs."

Four Months later

Sam run her hand down her expanding waist line, she wised that Jason was here to experience this with her; Monica, Emily and Elizabeth were around all the time and occasionally with Lucky and Nicolas. But most of all she missed Jason. He'd sent word through Emily that he wanted to see her; But She'd refused to go not wanting to see him. She knew without a doubt that she would break down if she faced Jason again and she couldn't go through that again.

She knew that Emily was keeping him informed of her progress. Making sure he knew that Sam and there baby was going alright. She thought back to the day Justus has arrived at the door to the penthouse informing her of Jason's descion.

I Sam opened the door surprised to see Justus standing there, "Justus is there something I can do for you?"

"I came to see you, After all you are pregnant with Jason's baby and practically family," He walked into the penthouse.

"Justus cut to the bull why are you really here?" Sam demanded.

"Jason is aware that as of right now, You have neither way to support yourself nor the baby that your caring so he asked me to set up measures that made it possible for that to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Other than the credit cards you currently hold on his accounts, Jason has signed papers giving you access to various accounts of his with quite considerable amount in them."

Sam sighed, "How does he know that I'm not going to run off with the money, and never see him again?"

"He trusts you were his words, before i go he asked me to give you this," Justus held out a letter.

Sam took it then watched Justus leave; she sat on the sofa and opened the letter.

Sam,

Firstly know that my love for you and also what we've shared was never a mistake. Never something that I regret.

But I made a promise a long time ago, and while it hurts me now that i know you're having our baby, I promised to protect those I love and by doing this I'm keeping that promise.

I want both you and our child to be safe and cared for and because I'm not there to do that, I wouldn't blame you if you moved onto someone else. But in the mean time i want to offer you the one thing that I can Money and yes I understand that Money isn't the thing that you seek right now. But please accept this and know that I love you and will try my hardest to get out of this mess Sam and come home to you and our child.

I understand that you don't want to see me, But thank you for at least letting Emily tell me how your doing that means more to me than anything else to know that you safe and doing ok.

My heart Body and soul are yours forever.

Love Jason.

Sam wiped the tears forming in our eyes. /I 

She had that letter in her beside draw she often pulled it out and read it at nights when she couldn't sleep; the letter had tear marks all over it. Emily had caught her reading it one night and wrapped her arms around her. Sam had no idea how she could've got through this without the Help of Emily, Elizabeth and Monica also Nicolas and Lucky. While Sonny had offered to help, Sam had yet to take him up on his offer, hating that Jason and not Sonny took the blame for a crime that Michael committed.

She had considered moving away, But that meant being with the love of support of people she'd come to think of not only family but also friends. People she'd become closer to over time. Emily had told Sam of her rape by Connor and through friendship they'd both been able to help each other. Sam looked at the ring on her left hand, She'd found the ring Jason has proposed with so long ago in his bedside draw and placed it back on her finger, Knowing that no matter what her heart and every fiber of her being would always belong to Jason.

She looked at her watch Emily would be arriving soon, to take her to court it was day One of Jason's trial and she wanted to be there. Not for Jason as such but to see him possibly one last time.

Jason watched as his mother Nicolas, Lucky and Elizabeth walked into the court room. Behind them were Emily and finally Sam he'd missed her so much. The one bad thing about all of this was being away from her, Not seeing there child growing inside her each and every single day. Not seeing her face light up at the sligest thing.

During her pregnancy with Lila he'd come to admit recently that he loved each and every single moment of it, From her napping to her hormones it was something that he and he alone was privacy to each and every single day. Now it was possible that some other man would share this with her. Carly had come to see him., telling him that Sam refused Sonny's offer of help barley even talking to them, Instead opting for the help from Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth, Nicolas and Monica something which annoyed Carly but on one level made Jason happy.

Here was a chance, a chance for a bond that had been building between himself and his family to become stronger and it was because of Sam. In all the years he'd stopped being Jason Quortamaine and been Jason Morgan he'd never had a woman, let alone a person think about wanting that life again. Think about letting the family he once had into his life. She'd slowly made that happen. Yes he'd still kept in contact with Emily of the years, but barley anyone else other than Justus and now he was receiving visits from Skye, His mother, Justus, Emily and Dillon. Each sharing information about Sam but also interested in his well being.

Jason knew without a doubt what ever the outcome, once out of Jail he was breaking away from the world in which he become involved in. For the sake of his family not only Sam and the baby but everyone else, He was done with the mob and if Sonny didn't like it then so be it. Nothing and he meant nothing was more important to Jason than Family and that was what Sam and the baby was his family.

He watched as her eyes wouldn't meet his, she looked everywhere else besides at him. He knew that she would never forgive him no matter the outcome of the trail for this time away from her. Be it months or years Sam would never forgive him for taking this time away. He'd since told Justus to tell them that he'd confessed to protect someone and that someone had been Carly because he'd suspected that she's been guilty of killing AJ, There was no evidence to convict Carly and he wasn't about to let an innocent Child be convicted of this.

TBC

Part Two

Sam turned to Emily, "I can't be here I have to go."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Sam shock her head, "No its ok I just some time alone that's all."

"Call any of us should you need to talk ok?"

Sam nodded her head before she left the court room, hating that she was even here in the first place. Hating Jason for taking these precious months away from them.

After First Day of court

Jason hugged Emily glad that she was here, "Em..."

"She couldn't stay she said she needed time alone, you should be grateful that she was even there that short amount of time."

"Em I wish that I could change this, that I could go back and make none of this happen more than anything i do wish that."

"I know you do Jase I know that and you only did what you thought was right, But once again you put Sam and your relationship with her second to everything else and I don't know how Sam has dealt with this for so long, Because i couldn't and neither could you."

"I'm trying to get out of this Em without hurting everyone around me."

"Do it fast Jase because to be honest you're missing out on the most important moments of your Childs life," Emily hugged him then left.

Jason sat down in defeat hating everything that was happening.

Sam looked at the screen in disbelief then a smile graced her features. Jason has once said to her when he did something he did it well. She smiled at Emily as tears graced her eyes, she heard the doctor mentioning printing a picture, "Could you print two please?"

The tech nodded her head and handed Sam the picture, Sam promptly handed it to Emily who smiled knowing exlaty who it was for.

Sam walked through the mall, She'd come here to get away from things. She was sick of sitting inside PH and expecting Jason to walk in the door at any moment. She wished that was possible but she knew it wasn't, She knew that the father of her children, wasn't coming home anytime soon.

That he was stuck in that place because Sonny and Carly couldn't take care of their own children that it always fell to Jason to take care of them, She hated that and she would never let the welfare and safety of her children fall to anyone else but herself and Jason.

She bumped into someone and groaned when she saw exalty who it was, "Hello Carly."

"Uh look if it isn't the women that Jason left all alone," Carly said.

Sam held her anger inside knowing it wasn't good to hit out at Carly, She hated having to do it but it was better for her baby, "Is there something that you wanted Carly?"

"No just wanted to let you know, don't come crawling back to Sonny now that Jason is gone, Because you will be gone from our worlds very soon mark my words."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Sam walked off she couldn't wait to see Carly's face when she found out everything that was happening, She wished that she could wipe that smile off her face right now.

"Don't worry about her Sam, Jason loves you even I can see that."

Sam looked up and was shocked to see Courtney there, "Jason looks at you, Like Jax's looks at me with nothing else but love."

"Are you ok with that?" Sam asked.

Courtney nodded her head, "Yeah because I have the man that I love now, and Yeah sometimes I wish that Jason and I had worked out, But I'm happy now and so is he your both in love so much."

"Jax is a nice guy and you're lucky to have him and his lucky to have you."

"Sam if you ever need to talk and Monica, Elizabeth, Lois or any of them aren't avible then feel free to call or come past."

Sam nodded her head, "Thanks I will keep that in mind."

"Have a nice night."

Monica walked out of the Nursery when Sam has mentioned that she was looking at Knocking a hole in the wall between the two guest bedrooms she wasn't sure that it would work, Now that she saw the end results it worked. Giving the baby a bedroom with connecting play room worked so well, "Sweetie its beautiful I love the artwork on the walls, Does Jason know that you can do that?"

"No I guess that I never showed him what I could do, guess it's not something that we found out about each other."

"He will be home as soon as his able to make it possible, Sam he misses you."

"I know but I can't go to see him, I need him to deal with this then come and see me he made his choice and I've made mine."

"I understand that and I know he can't wait to get home to you and this wonderful baby."

Sam let herself be wrapped into Monica's arms. Knowing she needed the comfort of feeling loved and that someone was there for her.

"I may have a way to get you out of here."

Jason looked at Justus, "What do you mean?"

"There are some problems with the arrest Report at the moment, am going through it you could possibly be home in time to see your baby born I'm not promising anything,"

"I need to get out of here Justus i need to be with my family."

"Monica says that Sam did some remodeling, She knocked a whole in the wall between the two guests rooms opening them up to each other and that she created a wonderful mural in the Nursery,"

"I hate that she's going through this alone, Yeah she's not fully alone but she's doing this without me I'm missing out on some of the most important moments and Justus please do what ever you can please I'm begging you here."

Justus nodded his head before he left the room.

Sam opened the door to the penthouse surprised to see Jax holding take out bags," Why are you here?"

"My wife is out of town and I thought that as we are both lonely tonight that we could share some takeout," Jax suggested.

Sam opened the door wider, "Just be glad that I like you, and that I'm starving and have yet to order anything.

"A girl after my own heart, but I hope that I got enough to eat."

Sam shut the door neither she nor Jax noticed that Carly stood there watching Jax enter the penthouse.

Courtney laughed at what Carly had just told her, "Sam and Jax aren't involved."

"I saw them he was taking her dinner and they were flirting."

"Sam is pregnant Carly and Jason is the father, Jax went over there as I was out of town to keep a friend company."

"You and Jason deserve to be with each other."

"Jason is deeply in love with Sam, and doing anything and everything to get home to her and his unborn children, And I am in love with my husband and don't plan on leaving him for anything, Carly you need to get off this Jason and myself kick because it isn't going to happen."

Carly stormed out of Courtney's office. Courtney looked across the desk at the matching bears she'd seen while in New York and brought for Sam and Jason's baby, She now had the perfect excuse to give them to Sam right now.

TBC

Part Three

Two months later.

Sam faced Emily, "I don't know if I can face him Emily, All these months apart and now his coming home I don't know what to do?"

"Do you love him Sam?"

"Of course I do there is nothing that will ever change that?"

"Do you think that it's possible for you both to get past this, for you to trust Jason again?"

"I don't know, I do know that I can't be with him in every sense of the word right now."

"The couch has always been comfy," Emily laughed.

Jason walked towards the waiting people; He noticed that Sam wasn't there. But Sonny, Carly, Emily Nicolas and his mother were, "She didn't come?"

"She's getting closer to her due date, its harder for her to stay on her feet long, she wanted to come, But we thought that it was best she stay home and rest Lucky and Elizabeth are with her," Monica explained.

Sonny turned to them, "Jason its time to go."

"Actually Sonny as I already told Carly, I'm going home with Monica Emily and Nicolas there taking me home to see Sam," Jason explained.

Carly looked outraged, "Jason we are your family don't you want to see the boys?"

"Carly I love the boys, but nothing and I mean nothing is more important to me than seeing Sam right now," Jason headed towards the car, His mother Emily and Nicolas following.

Sam smoothed a hand over her stomach at eight months she was huge, Bigger than she'd been with Lila, Elizabeth and Lucky were downstairs she'd told them that she needed some rest, So they'd stayed downstairs in case she needed anything.

What she'd said to Emily was right, she wanted to be able to trust Jason again, but that didn't mean that she was letting him back into her life fully, and she wasn't letting him back into her bed for the moment. They couldn't just pick up where they left off. After Six months that wasn't possible at all.

He'd been in Jail for Six months and for that time she'd been without him and had to deal with everything herself and for the moment she didn't need Jason or promises that he was going to break again. HE had to earn her trust again, that would take time and it wasn't like she was up to anything at all at the moment.

Emily opened the door to the penthouse and walked into to see Liz and Lucky sitting on the sofa drinking coffee," Sam go upstairs to rest?"

"Yeah she said that she was feeling tired, we thought that we'd stay around till you got back," Liz stood up and hugged Jason, "Nice to have you back."

Lucky grabbed his and Liz's coat, "We should get going, and leave you two to have some time alone."

Jason watched as they walked out the door, He took in his surroundings the place was ready for a baby even more so than before, There was a play pen along with Toys at various points in the house. He dumped his bag on the sofa and headed upstairs, when he walked into the nursery he was surprised at what he saw. His mother had been right Sam had done such a wonderful job with it, It was pained a nice yellow with a white crib and pictures all over the walls.

"I see that you like it."

Jason turned around and was shocked at first at seeing Sam fully into her pregnancy, He moved forward to take her in his arms, shocked as she stepped away from him, "You look beautiful."

"Did you want something to eat, I can make some eggs."

"Should you be on your feet?"

"I'm going downstairs I need something to eat, and Lucky has probly left something to eat if not will make something."

Jason understood her anger towards him; he knew that it would take a lot to get back into Sam's good graces again. He knew that he'd hurt her.

Jason walked into the kitchen and noticed her cooking, the aroma coming from the stove was heavenly, "You can cook?"

"Lucky and Emily have been teaching me over the last couple of months, I wanted to know how to take care of myself take out all the time isn't good,"

"Yeah I guess so, but it's nice to see that's for sure."

"Barefoot pregnant and in the kitchen,"

Jason smiled, "Yeah guess the old saying just doesn't go out of style."

"Guess you will be starting to work again soon."

Jason looked at her," What do you mean?"

"Now that you're out of Jail I assume that Sonny would want you back at work, and things shall start again."

Jason walked over towards her, he took his hands in hers as she turned off the stove, "Sam I'm not going back to that life, that is over and done for me."

"I want to believe you I really do."

"It is Sam, You and this baby and your safety is what's important to me and nothing else, not anymore you and they come first always."

"I want to believe that you mean that Jason I do but the past tells me otherwise."

"I understand that and I'm willing to earn your trust again, more than anything I want to earn your trust and us all of us to be a family. I was thinking that I'd sleep in the spare bedroom for now just to get you used to the idea of me being back."

"Thank you that means a lot to me, that you're willing to do that."

"Sam I just want us to be happy, for us to get a fresh start," Jason said.

"Jason i want that too more than anything i want that, But its going to take time for me to get past this past that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what you were thinking about doing."

"Sam I do trust you, with everything I just felt that this was the way to go."

"Yes Jason but without talking to me, talking about what you'd planned we both missed out on time with each other."

Jason took Sam's hand in her own, He noticed she went to pull away but he held on tighter, " I wish that I could change the past, That I could take away the hurt that i caused you but I can't and I will be forgive grateful if you did let me back into your life. Into the lives of child and if you find that you can't get past this, I will move somewhere else."

"You really mean that don't you?"

"I'm so in love with you that I'm willing to let you go, if that's what you want?"

Sam shock her head, "No it isn't what I want, you love Michael like a son and would do anything to protect him I understand that. But I'm not asking you to choose if you want to work then go ahead."

"Sam you're not asking me to choose, I made this choice weeks ago. I want our family I want you in my life and what ever that take its what I'm going to do."

"What about work?"

"There are plenty of other things that I can do, Plenty of other business Interests that I have that can keep me going and I can take part in the coffee business with Sonny just nothing else."

"You mean that don't you?"

"More than anything Sam Before I just did everything they wanted, I put my life on hold for them and I'm not willing to do it one second longer you and our children will always come first."

Sam placed her hands in the middle of her back kneading the tighting muscles there.

"Want some help with that?"

"With what?"

"I can rub your back if it's sore at the moment, if you want?"

Sam nodded her head then led him towards the sofa; She sat down in front of him giving him ample access to her back. Jason started to work out the tired muscles, Sam sighed in relief enjoying the feeling of her body starting to relax. The closer she got to her due date, the more sore her back got. She felt so tired some days.

She felt the familiar kicking against her stomach; she grabbed Jason's hand placing it on her stomach.

"Wow."

"I know its annoying when he or she does it when I'm trying to sleep, but nice to know that he or she is inside me moving around getting ready to come out."

"But your due date isn't till next month you have at least a month to go."

"The doctor said that I should be ready for an early delivery he said that he might have got the date wrong, So it could be any day now. " Sam explained.

"Wow so we could be parents in a matter of days?"

Sam turned and smiled seeing the scared look across Jason's face, "Don't worry I think that I can help care for him or her."

"Its not that true i was scared when you were pregnant with Lila about her coming into the world, But this is different I loved Lila so much but this child is ours and just ours."

Sam leaned up and kissed him, before grabbing his hand and placed it on her stomach again as the baby kicked letting it's father knows they were there.

TBC

Part Four

Sam walked through General hospital she was on her way to her appioment with Dr. Meadows she stopped at the Check in desk, "Hey."

Elizabeth turned and looked at her, "You came alone?"

"No his downstairs parking the car,"

"Well she's running late today, so you're going to have to wait a while."

"Well look at this if it isn't Miss Slut who got herself knocked up by some random guy to trap Jason and take him away from his family, "Carly said.

"Elizabeth can you tell Jason that I went to get some juice and I will be back in a minute?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yeah as soon as he gets up here."

Sam started to walk away when Carly grabbed her arm; she tried to pull away, "Carly let me go."

"Not until you admit that you're going to leave Jason and let him come back to his family," Carly ordered.

Sam managed to pull her arm from Carly's but lost her balance and hit the floor hard, she felt the familiar cramping in her stomach she screamed.

Elizabeth went running towards Sam, "Sam what is it are you ok?"

"No the baby its coming It hurts so much where is Jason?" Sam cried.

Jason walked out of the Elevator when he noticed Sam on the floor he rushed towards her, "Sam what happened?"

"Carly grabbed my arm and I managed to get out of her hold but I slipped and fell hard, Jason it hurts so much, "Sam sobbed into his shoulder.

Steven Webber walked up with a wheel chair, "Ok Sam we are going to get you to a room and see what's going on but my guess you are having this baby today, Um Elizabeth are you being her coach or Emily?"

"I'm it Emily is out of town at the moment," Elizabeth said.

"Jason I can explain…." Carly started.

Jason looked at Carly with Venom in his eyes he stood and helped Sam into wheel chair he stopped and turned towards Carly as Sam was wheeled away, "If anything and I mean anything happens to either Sam or my child and I will never forgive you Carly never forgive you."

Elizabeth helped Sam onto the bed, "Ok now Steven has gone to get Monica, He thought that if you couldn't have Dr. Meadows that you'd rather have Monica."

Sam nodded her head, "It just hurts so much."

"I know sweetie but there is no time for drugs, this baby is ready to come out now and soon you will hold that bundle of joy in your arms," Elizabeth smiled.

Monica walked into the room, "Ok Sam you ready to bring this baby into the world?"

Sam nodded her head as Jason walked into the room.

"Ok Jason you get on one side of her, Elizabeth the other and Sam on your next contraction Bear down ok?" Monica questioned.

Sam turned to Jason, "I hate you for this you got me in this condition."

Jason kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand as the next contraction hit.

Carly watched as Nicolas, Lucky, Brooklyn, Dillon Lois and Ned rush off the Elevator they approached the nurse's station. She hated this she knew that it was happening Jason was coming back to his family and Sam was at falught for this. She planned to stop this and bring Jason back to her.

Brooklyn moved closer to the head of Sam's bed she peered down at the bundle of joy in Sam's arms, "Ah his so adorable."

"Do you want to hold him?" Sam asked.

Jason stood in the corner of the room watching as the various people got close to Sam and his son. He on some level felt jealous at this.

Monica smiled down at the baby then looked at Jason, "What did you call him?"

Jason smiled, "Jacob Daniel Morgan."

Monica smiled at him, "Your middle name when your father brought you home you didn't have one, so I gave you my father's name."

"It's a wonderful name and we thought that he having part of Jason and part of Danny would be the best," Sam explained.

Lois took the baby from Brooklyn, "Brooke is right his adorable and am sure his going to love the room the way you've done it Sam."

Elizabeth walked into the room, "Ok everyone out Sam needs her rest, and so does the bundle of joy."

Sam smiled at Elizabeth as everyone walked out of the room, "Thanks for that."

"Well I know that after I gave birth to Cameron I was so tired and you've had no drugs, So I will take him to the nursery if you want?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam shock her head, "Nah its ok."

Jason sat beside Sam's bed, "Hey."

"Hey he is brilliant isn't he?"

"Yeah and looks so much like you, what made you decide to use my middle name?"

"You don't mind?"

Jason shock his head, "Not at all it suits him."

"Well if we had a girl I thought that Daniela Emily would be nice I wanted to make Danny's name a part of it and I know how much you love Emily."

"Perfect names who knows maybe next time, That is if there is a next time."

"Jason I love you so much but I need time, I need to try and trust you again and that's going to take time."

"I understand that Sam and I wish that I could get this time back that I could change it all but I can't and I know you trusting me is going to take time."

"Can you do something for me?"

Jason nodded, "What?"

"Can you please lay here with me?"

Jason moved to the edge of the bed, as Sam moved over he wrapped his arms around her feeling sleep over take hi,.

Carly opened the door to Sam's room.

Elizabeth walked up and grabbed Carly's arm, "Leave or I will get Security to remove you, your not wanted here Carly."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Monica walked up, "Sam and Jason don't need you around at this happy time Carly they have there son to worry about so leave or I will have you removed."

Carly walked off.

Sam laughed as a huge blue teddy bear appeared in the door way of her room, "Oh my god that is so huge."

Jax placed the bear in the chair, "I saw it and thought wow that would suit baby Jacob so well."

"Do you want to hold him?"

Jax accepted the bundle of joy into his arms and sat beside Sam on the bed, "His amazing Sam, you did such a wonderful job."

"Have you and Courtney done more to find out about adopting a new born yet?"

"Yeah she talked to a couple of contacts that she's got but its going to be a while before its possible, Even with her connections she still had to go through a lot of red tape."

Sam nodded her head, "Well what ever I can do to help, let me know."

"You can go home and rest up and I mean no paper work young lady."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to rest up and spend time with this wonderful bundle of joy, and let me take care of everything else ok?" Jax passed Jacob back to Sam as Jason walked in.

"Thanks for coming and you never know I may take your advice, But don't give it away too soon," Sam said.

"It's yours when ever you want it." Jax walked from the room.

Jason looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing Important he came to being Jacob a present, it actually would match the one that Courtney brought back from her trip months ago," Sam said.

TBC


End file.
